Call my name
by Plume Violette
Summary: Il prononce simplement son nom, et tout est dit! OS.


**Je ne mets pas de titres anglais d'habitude, mais cette expression résume juste tellement bien ce que je veux dire dans cette histoire que je ne peux pas me résoudre à la traduire (pour les non-anglophones ce serait quelque chose du genre "dis/crie mon nom" mais bon, ça ne me plaît guère en français!).**

**Voici plusieurs petits moments où j'imagine Oliver prononcer le nom de Felicity. On passe de l'un à l'autre, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop incompréhensible. L'idée c'est de rendre l'intensité de chaque moment (d'essayer en tout cas ^^), il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre chaque paragraphe, mais un fil rouge quand même!**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise! **

Elle avance vers lui, lentement, doucement, presque délicatement. Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux, et il ne songe même pas à détourner le regard.

Il fait froid, il est tard, et du sang coule le long de sa tempe. Elle s'approche, inquiète. Elle ne dit rien pour une fois. Elle le fait asseoir, elle le soigne. Elle passe une compresse sur sa blessure, et une main sur sa joue. Et c'est une caresse, pas même déguisée.

Il attrape son poignet.

Ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Interrogateurs.

- Felicity…

C'est un soupir, c'est un nuage léger qui s'échappe de sa bouche. C'est un merci et un pardon. Merci d'être là. Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, pardon de te faire attendre encore.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris.

…..

Elle rit. Ses yeux pétillent de malice. Elle semble ravie.

Il lui jette un regard agacé. Elle se moque de lui.

- Felicity !

C'est un avertissement, presque une menace. Elle s'en fiche complètement. Elle rit encore plus fort. Il sent la colère grimper dans ses artères, il sent ses muscles se tendre, il sent la tension dans tout son corps. Il serre les poings et elle s'arrête net.

Elle pose une main sur son bras. Il la regarde, prêt à en découdre, même verbalement. Mais un sourire heureux étire ses lèvres, et la joie illumine tout son visage. Elle n'a besoin de rien dire. Comme une évidence, il lui sourit.

Elle a gagné.

Il se dit qu'il n'a pas perdu.

….

Elle est étendue sur le sol glacé. Elle ne bouge plus depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il devient fou. Il essaye de briser les liens qui le retiennent depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Le bâillon sur sa bouche glisse enfin.

- Felicity !

C'est un appel. C'est un cri de détresse. Elle ne réagit pas.

Il se démène, encore et encore. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser que ses mains sont libres qu'elles cherchent déjà un pouls sur sa gorge, un peu de chaleur, un peu de vie.

Son cœur bat, elle respire.

Il est encore à genoux lorsqu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Comme pour dire merci.

…

Il surveille le scope du coin de l'œil, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. Elle paraît si petite dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Tout est blanc.

Les draps, les murs, les pansements sur ses bras, le bandage dans ses cheveux. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux sont clos. Même ses lèvres sont tristes, privées de leur robe fuchsia.

Il attend. Il attend le bleu de ses yeux et son sourire. Et chaque fois que son cœur ralentit il prend peur.

- Felicity…

C'est un murmure, c'est une supplique. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas. Reste avec moi.

Ne me quitte pas Felicity.

Reste avec moi.

Les phrases dansent une ronde infinie dans sa tête, aussi lancinantes qu'un mantra. Il espère qu'elle l'entend. Il se dit qu'elle le doit. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Il n'a pas le choix.

…

Elle s'agite, elle soupire. Elle tape un peu trop fort sur son clavier. Elle est énervée. Elle travaille depuis des heures devant ces ordinateurs sans obtenir le résultat escompté.

Il est tard. Où tôt plus exactement. Elle est fatiguée, il le voit. Il hésite à l'interrompre. Elle était furieuse tout à l'heure. Il pose enfin une tasse de café à côté d'elle.

- Felicity ?

C'est une question, mais c'est surtout une manière de lui rappeler qu'il est là. Qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Qu'elle n'est jamais seule tant qu'il est là.

Même si c'est évident. Même si elle le sait, sans doute, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Mais quand elle se tourne vers lui avec un sourire de gratitude, il se rappelle. Elle ne tient jamais rien pour acquis.

Il est heureux d'avoir osé.

…..

Elle avait des relations compliquées avec elle, mais c'était sa mère. Elle est morte à l'autre bout du pays, sans lui dire qu'elle était malade. Et c'est devant un cercueil que la jeune femme se retrouve maintenant, le cœur saignant et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle pleure. Il fait la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il la serre contre lui, comme s'il pouvait partager ainsi la violence de son chagrin et adoucir un peu sa peine. Il lui caresse les cheveux et l'éloigne de la scène. Il lui tend un mouchoir. Il lui sourit doucement en lui serrant la main.

- Felicity…

C'est un mot doux et une consolation. C'est un baume pour son cœur meurtri. C'est une présence et un ami.

Elle hoche la tête, reprend une respiration tremblante et un peu de courage. Elle s'excuse du dérangement, murmure des paroles incohérentes sur une mission et quelquechose de mieux à faire.

Il l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

Il n'existe aucun autre endroit au monde où il préfèrerait être.

…

Elle est assise à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez et cheveux soigneusement rassemblés en queue de cheval. Fidèle à elle-même.

Il prend une courte inspiration et ferme les yeux un instant avant de laisser la porte claquer et de dévaler les escaliers.

Elle ne se retrouve pas tout de suite, ses doigts volent encore plusieurs secondes sur le clavier.

Il pose son arc et son carquois, il enlève son capuchon vert, puis sa veste.

Enfin elle lève la tête vers lui.

- Felicity… dit-il dans un sourire.

Le monde extérieur s'évanouit, les soucis et les bruits de la vie s'amenuisent.

Il est rentré chez lui.

…

La douleur semble retenir tout son corps en otage. Chacun de ses muscles proteste violemment contre le traitement inhumain qu'il a subit. Ses os même semblent se contracter encore sous la réminiscence des coups.

Il sent des mains étrangères qui s'affairent sur ses membres, à la surface de sa peau. Une aiguille s'enfonce dans la pliure de son coude.

Son esprit lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Il essaye de bouger, de tourner sa tête au moins, mais la lumière est trop violente.

Au moment où il abandonne, où ses paupières se ferment lentement, jetant un voile pudique sur ses souffrances, il sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Une main douce et fraîche, qui serre juste assez pour signaler sa présence, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Miraculeusement ses lèvres parviennent à s'entrouvrir :

- Felicity…

Il se moque de savoir s'il va vivre ou mourir.

Il n'est pas seul.

…

Un flot discontinu de paroles s'échappe de sa bouche. Elle parle, elle parle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Il n'écoute pas les mots, il n'écoute pas les arguments ni les références incompréhensibles, il ignore les lapsus.

Il entend ce qu'elle ne dit pas. L'inquiétude, la volonté de réussir et la peur d'échouer.

Il pose une main sur son épaule, il essaye de capter son regard. Et comme elle se dérobe encore, c'est lui qui prend la parole.

- Felicity.

Il lui dit qu'il sait, il lui dit qu'il a compris et que c'est normal d'avoir peur. Il lui dit qu'il est là, et qu'il a confiance en elle. Parce que c'est elle.

Elle hoche la tête, et semble soudain plus ancrée, plus solide.

Il s'émerveille une fois encore de ce pouvoir, de cette aptitude pour laquelle il n'a pas travaillé, de ce don partagé. Pouvoir communiquer avec elle au-delà des mots.

…..

C'est une belle journée. Le soleil brille et elle ferme les yeux de plaisir en sentant les doux rayons sur son visage.

Il la regarde, sans chercher à se cacher.

Le vent se lève doucement, et souffle dans ses cheveux. Il attrape une mèche dorée et la remet en place.

- Felicity… chuchote-t-il.

Et ça veut dire « tu es jolie », et ça veut dire « j'ai envie de t'embrasser ». Elle entend tout ça. Elle ne dit rien. Elle attend la suite. L'habituel « J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais pour un million de raisons plus ou moins obscures je ne le ferai pas ». Mais cette fois, elle n'entend rien.

Surprise, elle ouvre les yeux.

Il la regarde toujours.

Et il sourit.


End file.
